Last Aegis
by SkyGodSlayer
Summary: What Hades didn't know was that Last Aegis gave you an audience with the Time King. If you are deemed worthy you'll be sent back in time to the time you make a decision that would most infect your life. No one before Ultear but will she has be deemed worthy?


**Last Aegis**

Chapter 1: Last Aegis

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

The battle with dragons … wasn't going well. The dragon slayers were doing their best to fight the dragons but they were just too strong. The mages were defending the city but were dropping one by one. There was only one mage that had an idea on how to stop them and that was to kill Rouge.

"Killing him is the only ..." Ultear trail off.

"_In order to make the world return to what it was … Rogue must be killed." _Ultear thought but then an image of Natsu popped in her head.

" _If we kill him ...then we'll be the ones who strayed off the path…" The image forced her to her knees._

" This is … the real me …" Ultear trail off as she stared at the ground.

" _In that moment … I froze … I couldn't do it… but that's not the issue here … I was about … to kill … an innocent human being! After everything I've been through … I still haven't changed one bit … " _Ultear thought as she was crying and shaking.

" _A witch's sin? My sins can't be wiped off the slate that easily. I no longer… have the right to live…" _Ultear closed her eyes and remembered a spell she was looking at when she was 12.

**Flash Back **

**Grimoire Heart Airship**

On the Grimoire Heart airship Ultear was currently looking at books on the Ark of Time magic at a desk in the library.

" That's quite the collection of 'Time Magic' books that you've gathered." Master Hades said as he walked up to Ultear.

"Master Hades! I didn't realize you were here. " Ultear said as she kneeled. "You once told me about a magic that can 'regain lost happiness' . "

"Indeed I did … it's called the Arc of Time.. Last Aegis." Master Hades said.

" I've finally gotten a solid lead on it, using a combination of the contents in this book and the ancient Mildean language." Ultear said.

" That magic must never be used." Master Hades said.

"But why?! This is the magic I've been searching for this entire time! With it we can rewind time! For that reason alone… I'm willing to do just about anything… " Ultear yelled.

" Last Ages comes as a great cost to the user. In return for rewinding time … it takes away the 'time' of the user. Whilst the time of everything else can be rebound … the user will lose their 'time'. In other words… your life. Is that really the life you wished for?" Master Hades asked.

" No… not at all… " Ultear said.

**End of Flash Back**

" _But now … I do. " _Ultear thought_._ If my life is what it takes to return the world to it's original form.. THEN SO BE IT! Ultear yelled.

Arc of Time … Last Aegis! Ultear screamed.

Then all of a sudden she was in a endless dark blue room. Then suddenly she saw a picture pass by she was with Meredy and Jellal as they formed Crime Sorciere. Then another picture flew by. This one was on Tenrou Island she was in the ocean battling Gray. Then she heard a loud voice that said," Who dares to mess with the flow of time." Then she spoke up and said," I do." Then she heard loud footsteps and then they stopped. Then she saw a gigantic door. Then that door was pushed open and she saw the Time King.

The Time King then boomed," State your name human."

" My name is Ultear Milkovich." Ultear stated.

After Ultear said that the Time King was silent for a long time and then said," I have deemed you worthy of going back in time to the time you saw your mother with those two kids… what were their names again?"

"Lyon and Gray." Ultear said.

"That's it Lyon and Gray. Any ways I have deemed you worthy of going back in time to the time you saw your mother with Lyon and Gray. Good luck and good bye. " the Time King boomed.

**November 29th X775**

**Ultear's POV**

I then appeared by a tree on a hill. I ran down the hill by then tripped on a rock and fell down. I then got back up and ran towards my mom. As soon as I was in hearing range I started to yell," Mom I'm back." But I guess she didn't hear me so I ran towards her and then tacked her on the ground. Then Lyon and Gray readied their ice make magic is I said Ice-Make: Dahlias to push them away. When I got up I looked at Ur's face and saw that she was crying. Then she pulled me forward and the hugged me. Then all of a sudden we got interrupted.

"Oi! Ur do you know this girl?" Gray asked.

"Yeah do you and how are you better than me in magic?" Lyon said and directed the last past of his question towards me.

" Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weaker than you!" I retorted.

"Enough of this fighting Lyon, Ultear and Gray I do know her she's my daughter." Ur said.

"_I was just waiting for them to scream …. 1 … 2 …. 3… "_

"EHH! She can't be your daughter! Yeah you said she died." Gray and Lyon said.

Before Mom could reply I said," When Mom took me to the Bureau of Magical Development they said they would treat me because I was ill but instead they experimented on me. Later when Mom went to visit me they told her that I had died and my body was too ravaged to see. Then a few days ago I broke out of there using my ice make magic to break a window and here I am now at home."

Then mom said," But how did you master your magic already?"

Then I said ," How'd you know?"

She then replied by saying ," Your magic aura … it's really strong."

" Like I said before when they experimented on me they were increasing my magical power. In the room I was kept in there was a library of magic books. So when they weren't experimenting on me I was learning magic and so have mastered Ice-make,Transformation, and Arc of Time magic.

"_Here we go again. Gray and Lyon are going to start screaming at me again… 1 … 2…. 3…"_

"What! I don't believe you. There's no way you've mastered three kinds of magic and one being lost magic."Gray and Lyon yelled.

"Oh ya! I can prove it!" I said.

" Okay then do it" they said in sync.

"Fine" I said.

Arc of Time … Restore

I focused my magic on a tree that was dying.

"No way " Screamed Lyon and Gray.

Ice-Make: Bloom

I used that spell to push them backwards.

"Show your transformation magic now. Yeah do it unless you're scared." Gray and Lyon said.

"Fine" I said as I transformed into Lyon.

" _Not Again! Their going to start screaming again… 1 … 2 … 3…"_

"Fine! I believe you." They said again in sync.

Then Mom spoke up and said," Ultear how'd you get this much magic power?"

"Like I said before they increased my magic power a lot." I said.

" But that much?" she said.

" Yes that much. It was awful." I said.

Then Mom said ," Well be good for a while. I'm going to go visit the Bureau of Magical Development."

Then I said ," There's no need to because when I was heading out I destroyed the whole thing. If any one survived the explosion I bet that they probably would be in a wheelchair for the rest of their life."

"_Here we go again! They're gonna start screaming again! 1… 2… 3… "_

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever. **

**I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**I going to make the whole gang the same age as Ultear so currently their all 9.**

**Bye!**


End file.
